Der Fehler
by John and Severina
Summary: Severus' Abschlußball. Lily, Riddle, ein Ritual, ein Fehler, ein gebrochenes Herz. Bitte R/R


Der Fehler Autoren: John & Severina Dislaimer: HP etc. gehören JKR. Die Idee, die Geschichte, Rouge, Disa und Melissa gehören uns. A/N (wichtig): Severus Snape wird in unseren Augen perfekt von Alan Rickman interpretiert. Dementsprechend ist Sevs Erscheinungsbild an dem von AR im Film angelehnt und nicht dem vom Buch. Bitte laßt euch davon nicht stören. Die Perspektiven wechseln immer wieder zwischen denen von Snape und Lily. Dadurch mögen einige Dinge sich wiederholen. Voldemort ist DADA-Lehrer und Slytherin-Hauslehrer in Hogwarts. Er sieht noch aus wie Tom Riddle und hat noch nicht dieses schlangenmäßige Aussehen. Gedanken sind kursiv geschrieben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen - John & Severina Und bitte, schickt uns eine Review. Es ist die einzige Art zu wissen, wie wir uns verbessern können.  
  
Lily sah sich im Spiegel an und lächelte, als dieser ihr antwortete: "Wenn ich jeden Tag so etwas Schönes sehen würde, wäre ich das glücklichste Wesen auf der Welt." Ja, in der Tat, heute gefiel sie sich selber sogar ein wenig. Sie trug ein langes blaues Kleid und hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt, so daß nur einige Strähnen der langen roten Pracht aus der Frisur fielen. Ihre Ohrringe und ihre Kette waren von genau der gleichen Farbe wie ihre Augen. Sie versuchte ihr Lächeln beizubehalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht, wenn sie daran dachte, daß es heute das letzte Mal war, daß sie Severus in der Schule regelmäßig sehen würde. Er bekam heute sein Abschlußzeugnis und verließ Hogwarts somit für immer. Blieben ihnen nur noch die Ferien gemeinsam. Allerdings mußte sie ihren Eltern dann beibringen daß sie einen Freund hatte. Doch sie hatte wenig Sorge, daß Sev ihnen nicht gefallen würde. Sie werden ihn bestimmt mögen. Und ich habe ja nur noch ein Jahr, dann können wir länger zusammen bleiben. Sev, ich liebe dich. Traurig seufzte Lily den Spiegel an. Sie vermißte ihren Freund jetzt schon. Dann wurde sie plötzlich von ihren Zimmergefährtinnen unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Hey, Lily, kommst du? Es geht gleich los. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen." "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, daß du mit Snape gehst. Wie kann man nur? " "Ein Slytherin verdient es eigentlich nicht, daß man sich so hübsch für ihn macht, Lily. Du bist viel zu schön für ihn. Eigentlich bist du heute abend viel zu schön für jeden hier." Sie lächelte schwach als sie die Kommentare hörte. Sollten sie doch reden, sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Niemand würde Sev je so sehen wie er war, weil einfach niemand sich die Zeit dafür nahm. "Ich komme schon." Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen runter in die große Halle, aus der bereits laute Geräusche kamen.  
  
Severus stand an der Treppe um auf seine "Verabredung" zu warten. Lily Evans. Was empfinde ich eigentlich für sie? Sie ist ungewöhnlich hübsch. Und sie ist intelligent. Weiß sie womöglich, was ich heute abend mit ihr vorhabe? Welch Ironie! Sie liebt mich, das weiß ich, und ich werde sie dem Tod ausliefern. Na Sev, bekommst Du ein schlechtes Gewissen? Worüber denke ich da bloß nach! Voldemorts Ziel ist auch meines und dafür werde ich alles tun auch Opfer beschaffen. Aber liebe ich sie auch? NEIN! Das tue ich nicht. Die Schüler in Abendgarderobe und Festumhängen schreiten die Treppe hinunter und an Severus vorbei. Er selbst trägt schwarz, wie immer, wenn er die Möglichkeit hat. Sehr schlicht. Und es verbirgt die paar Kilos, die er für Lucius zugenommen hat. Er ging mit Narcissa... Was er an ihr fand war ihm wirklich unklar. Lily... was soll ich denken... aber Severus, ist das nicht klar? Sie ist nur eine Frau, nur das Material, das Voldemort braucht. Er braucht ihr Herz. Das Herz einer reinen Seele... Das war sie wirklich. Rein...Wo bleibt sie? Langsam komme ich mir blöd vor. Wenn die anderen wüßten, was ich vorhabe, während sie tanzen... Ich warte hier doch nur um mit ihr die Eröffnung mitzuerleben. Dann werde ich sie nach oben locken, aber wie? Oh, sie wird mir schon folgen. Sie liebt mich. ich muß sie nur küssen und ihr weiß machen, daß ich...mit ihr schlafen will? Irgendwie geschmacklos das ganze. Egal, ich habe immer schon berechnend gehandelt. warum sollte es jetzt anders sein. Es ist die Abschlußfeier für meinen Jahrgang, ich werde diese Schule für immer verlassen. Was werde ich danach tun? Was wird Voldemort planen? Was ist mit Luce? Sie kommt... Oh Gott, sie... sie...ich kann es nicht glauben, daß ich es übers herz bringe sie zu töten. Aber Voldemort vertraut auf mich. ich werde ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Sie lächelte als sie ihn unten an der Treppe stehen sah. Natürlich trug er wieder schwarz. Wie hätte es auch sonst sein können? Ob er wohl weiß wie verdammt gut er darin aussieht? Sie strahlt ihn an, als sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange haucht und sich bei ihm einhakt. Die bohrenden Blicke von James, Sirius, Remus und Peter ignoriert sie. Sollen sie doch glotzen wie bekloppt, das stört mich nicht. Ich habe nichts getan wofür ich mich schämen müßte. Ich stehe zu Sev, gegenüber wem es auch sein mag. "Gehen wir?" Mit vielen anderen betreten sie die große Halle Sie ist dem Anlaß gemäß prächtig geschmückt, überall hängen die Hausbanner und unzählige Kerzen erhellen durch die Luft schwebend den Raum. Die Decke ähnelte einer hellen, sternenerfüllten Nacht und ab und zu huschte eine Sternschnuppe vorbei. Sogar die Lehrer schienen sich in Schale geschmissen zuhaben. Professor Dumbledore trug eine königsblaue Robe mit goldenen Sternen darauf und McGonagal trug ein tief violettes Kleid. Lily fiel auf daß Professor Riddle fehlte, aber das störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Eigentlich war es seltsam daß ein Hauslehrer zur Abschlußfeier nicht kam, aber er würde wohl so seine Gründe haben. Die feste Sitzordnung war aufgehoben, so daß jeder dort Platz nehmen konnte wo er wollte. Lily ließ sich von Severus leiten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, was ihr mehr oder minder auch gelang. Es würde ja kein Abschied für immer sein, außerdem waren da ja noch die Ferien. Doch sie vermißte Severus jetzt schon. Die vergangenen Monate mit ihm waren so schön, so harmonisch gewesen. Sie hatten es nicht nötig gehabt, ihre Zuneigung körperlich auszudrücken, sie verstanden es auch so. Lily lächelte. Nein, Melissa, Männer denken nicht nur immer an das Eine und der lebende Beweis steht neben mir. Es ist nicht immer so wichtig sofort miteinander zu schlafen, wenn man sich liebt. Es konnte durchaus sehr lange warten. Außerdem gibt es Raum zum träumen wie es sein könnte. Sie erwischte sich dabei, rot zu werden. Solche Gedanken gehörten nun wirklich nicht in einen Raum voller Menschen. Immer noch spürte sie James' und Sirius' brennende Blicke. Wie zum Trotz hakte sie sich noch fester bei ihrem Freund ein, versuchte, ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein. Aber auch Lucius Malfoy sah sie abschätzig an. Offensichtlich war er noch so einer, der über die Häuserrivalität nicht hinweg sehen konnte, nicht einmal für einen Abend. Er machte ihr auch ein wenig Angst. Er hatte so eine Aura an sich...Aber er hatte eine bildschöne Begleitung. Lily hatte Narcissas atemberaubende Schönheit immer beneidet, sie kam sich neben der Slytherin immer so grau vor. Endlich saßen sie alle und Dumbledore erhob sich, um seine Rede zu halten. Lily drückte kurz Sevs Hand und bei aller Bemühung schaffte sie es doch nicht, eine Träne zurückzuhalten, als dieser sie kurz an sah. Dumbledores Ansprache war treffend wie immer.  
  
Ein bißchen lustig, ein bißchen ernst und auch sentimental, aber dieser Jahrgang war auch etwas sehr besonderes. Irgendwann wurden die Tische gedeckt. Das Essen war sehr vielfältig. Und am Ende wurde der Ball eröffnet. Severus bat Lily um einen Tanz. Immer hin muß ich so normal wie möglich wirken. Und außerdem habe ich mir diese blöden Tanzschritte extra dafür angeeignet. Am Nebentisch verging James vor Eifersucht. Warum ist sie nicht mit mir gegangen? Egal, ich bin es meiner Partnerin schuldig ihren abend nicht zu verderben. "Rouge, möchtest Du tanzen?" Während er das fragte, versuchte Remus alles um sich um den Tanz herum zu drücken. "Äh, es tut mir so leid, Disa, aber ich habe mir beim Fliegen den Knöchel verstaucht." Hust!! Remus wie ungeschickt, das wird sie dir auch grade glauben...Severus tanze mit Lily, und dabei schossen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was tue ich hier eigentlich. Muß sie es denn sein? Kann ich keine andere finden, die gut genug für ihn ist? Liebe ich sie? Er wirkte sehr abwesend und als der Tanz zu ende war geleitete er sie wieder an ihren Tisch. Sie saßen ganz allein, denn alle mieden sie. Die Slytherins wollten nicht mit einer Gryffindor am Tisch sitzen und umgekehrt. Lucius zischte ihm entgegen, als sie zu ihrem Platz gingen: "Hübscher Tanz, Sev! Sehr elegant. Oh, Lily, wirklich tolle Frabkombination, Deine Haare und das Kleid!" Er drehte sich zu Narcissa und lachte abgrundtief böse. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, er mußte sie irgendwie fragen... Sie mußten hinunter gehen...  
  
Ja, wieder einmal ist ein Jahr zu Ende, wieder einmal verlassen Schüler diese Hallen. Das haben Sie sehr treffend ausgedrückt, Professor Dumbledore. Lily ließ sich ganz von Severus führen. Kurz sah sie hoch in sein Gesicht. Er wirkte so abwesend. Ob er wohl das Gleiche dachte wie sie? "Sev, ich liebe dich," flüsterte sie leise als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Sie hätten ihretwegen für eine Ewigkeit so weiter tanzen können. Sirius beobachtete die beiden mißtrauisch und verletzt. Ja, James hatte sie abgelehnt, aber daß sie ihm auch einen Korb geben würde hätte er nie gedacht. Das war bisher noch niemals vorgekommen. Warum um bedingt Snape? Der Kerl war doch absolut verabscheuenswert! Wie konnte sie mit jemand so grundauf schlechtem tanzen? Gegen James hätte er ja im Notfall auch noch eine Niederlage verkraften können, wenn auch nur mit großer Mühe, aber das hier ging irgendwie zu weit. Er packte seine Begleitung heftig am Arm und küßte sie demonstrativ auf den Mund. "Tanzen, Schatz? "Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten zog er sie mit sich. Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit endete der erste Tanz und Lily folgte Severus zurück an ihren Platz. Sie versuchte Malfoys Kommentar zu überhören, aber er nagte doch an ihr. Paßte ihr Outfit etwa nicht? Schämte sich Sev vielleicht für ihr Aussehen und tanzte deswegen nicht weiter, damit nicht alle sahen wie furchtbar sie war? Natürlich, gegen Narcissa, Rouge, Disa und Melissa hatte sie natürlich nicht die geringste Chance. Schweigend setzte sie sich neben Sev und legte wieder ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ist es nicht lächerlich? Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, dabei haben wir doch noch die ganzen Sommerferien, also meine, vor uns. Du kommst mich doch besuchen, oder? Egal, es geht ja auch umgekehrt. "Sie lächelte, bevor sie sich vorlehnte und ihn küßte. "Ich liebe dich. "Als sie sah wie ernst er sie anblickte, verschwand das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht. "Was ist los, Sev? Stimmt etwas nicht? Ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung? Rede ich wieder zu viel?" Sie hatte etwas Angst vor dem, was er wohl sagen mochte.  
  
"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Er sieht ihr Aufmerksam in die grünen Augen. "Ich liebe Dich auch." Sein Blick wird funkelnd. "Ich muß Dir etwas zeigen. Komm mit." Er steht auf und reicht ihr seien Hand. Sie ergreift sie und ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, verläßt er mit Lily den Saal. Sie steigen hinunter in den Slytherin Flügel. Zwischen durch hält Severus inne und küßt Lily sehr leidenschaftlich, dabei drängt er sie an die Wand. Im Grunde könnte sie nicht entkommen, denn sein gesamtes Gewicht liegt auf ihr, weil er sich gegen sie lehnt. Es ist ein sehr intimer Moment ihrer "Beziehung", denn ihr Körper sind so eng aneinander gepreßt, wie selten. Was mag sie jetzt wohl denken? Ich weiß, daß sie mir folgen wird. Und wahrscheinlich wird sie keine Fragen stellen. Sie ist naiv. Die arme Lily, was wird sei denken, was sie erwartet? Sicher etwas schönes. Vielleicht denkt sie, daß sie jetzt endlich mit einander schlafen würden. Oh, Sev, DU nutzt die Unschuld und die Liebe, die dieses Mädchen für Dich empfindet schamlos aus. Ja, das tue ich. Und es kümmert mich nicht. Wie kann ich nur so kalt sein?  
  
Widerstandslos folgte sie Sev. Es war ihr recht daß sie den vollen Saal verließen, so konnten sie wenigstens länger ungestört beisammen sein. Sie hatten über die ganzen vergangenen Monate keine große Sache aus ihrer Beziehung gemacht. Sie hatten es nie nötig gehabt, ihr gegenseitiges Verhältnis offen zur Schau zu stellen. Außerdem blieb ihnen so eine Menge Ärger von Seiten der Mitschüler beider Häuser erspart. Ja, sie vertraute Severus blind. Andere mochten sie deswegen als leichtsinnig bezeichnen, doch ihr war das egal. Der Weg in den Slytherin-Flügel, hinunter in die Kerker, war doch etwas unheimlich. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, was er vor hatte. Plötzlich lehnte er sie gegen die Wand und küßte sie leidenschaftlich. Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Er ist doch sonst nie so direkt, so intensiv, so --- Nein, es gibt kein passendes Wort dafür. Sein ganzes Gewicht drückte gegen ihre zarte Figur, zwischen dem Kuß und dem Druck fiel es ihr schwer zu atmen. Sie ahnte was er vorhatte. Eigentlich hatte sie ja noch warten wollen, aber jetzt in diesem Moment war sie bereit, all ihre Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen und sich ganz ihm zu überlassen. Es wird schon nicht weh tun, Lily. Es ist eine Geste der Liebe. Und so tiefe Liebe kennt keinen Schmerz. Ja, Severus, ich gehöre ganz dir. Ich liebe dich. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste sich der Kuß. Lily atmete schwer. Ihre Augen glitzerten vor Tränen und - war es Lust? "Sev, Liebster, ich folge dir wohin du willst. Ich vertraue dir. Du wirst mir nicht weh tun. Aber laß uns bitte nicht hier so stehen bevor uns noch jemand sieht. Filch zum Beispiel. Ich möchte wirklich nicht daß uns jetzt jemand stört. Was auch immer mich erwartet, ich bin darauf vorbereitet. Wenn es dir Freude bereitet, dann soll es mir auch Freude bereiten. Ich bin soweit. Ich übergebe mich ganz dir. "Sie preßt sich an seinen Körper. Ihr Körper ist ganz gespannt, sie versucht, ihn durch den Stoff seiner Robe zu erahnen, zu ertasten. In dieser Handlung liegt eine tiefe Erotik. Sie reicht bereits aus, Lily braucht eigentlich nicht mehr von ihm. Ihren Severus so zu erahnen war für sie bereits der Gipfel der Erfüllung. Nein, diese körperliche Nähe von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut war nicht nötig um ihre tiefe Liebe auszudrücken. Sie nimmt seine Hand. "Komm, Sev, laß uns weitergehen." Sie läßt sich weiter von ihm in die Tiefe führen.  
  
Ja, sie gehört mir, in diesem Moment. Sie würde sich mir hingeben...Oh Severus, immer diese Macht Gedanken. Er führte sie bis vor die Tür der Privaten Zimmer von Professor Riddle. Wie durch Zufall blieb er hier wieder stehen und küßte sie. Er Hielt sie in den Armen und drückte seinen Bauch gegen sie um die Ahnung seines Vorhabens noch zu verstärken. Plötzlich- es ging alles viel zu schnell- drehte er Lily um, hielt sie am Hals fest und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er öffnete die Tür per Fluch und schob sie ins Zimmer. "Professor? Sie ist hier." Riddle sitzt in einem Lehnstul am Feuer. Er sieht ausgesprochen zufrieden aus. Die schwarzen haare fallen ihm Strähnchenweise ins Gesicht und seine blauen Augen funkeln. "Severus! Ich wußte, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Pünktlich, wie abgesprochen. "Er steht auf und tritt Lily gegenüber. "Ah, Lily, die reinste der Blumen. Eine gute Wahl." Er hebt ihren Kopf, in dem er unter ihr Kinn greift. Dieser ganze Akt wirkt sehr anzüglich. "Gut, genug davon. Bind sie fest!" Severus richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Lily und murmelt einen Spruch mit dem sie in der Luft durch unsichtbare fesseln Gehalten wird, so daß sie stehen bleiben muß. Danach stellt er sich zur Seite um zu zusehen und zu lernen.  
  
Lily ließ sich so gerne von ihm in den Arm nehmen und küssen. -Für jemanden, der immer sagt, daß er das nicht mag, tut er es aber verdammt häufig. Und verdammt gut. Besonders der hier --- Sie erschrickt als Severus sie packt und die Tür vor der sie stehen mit einem Spruch öffnet. Sie versteht überhaupt nichts mehr. Was ist auf einmal in ihn gefahren? Zitternd und ohne Widerstand betritt sie von Sev gelenkt den Raum. Panisch schnappt sie nach Atem als sie Professor Riddle sieht. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Plötzlich spürt sie seine eiskalte Hand in ihrem Gesicht. Sie öffnet den Mund um zu schreien, doch die Angst sitzt zu tief. Sie bekommt keinen einzigen Ton heraus. Am liebsten möchte sie davonlaufen, doch dann spürt sie, daß sie durch unsichtbare Fesseln gehalten wird. Ihre Augen fliegen wild umher. Was würde geschehen? Oh Merlin, sie wollte nicht sterben. Verzweifelt sieht sie Sev an. Warum hilft er ihr nicht? Warum sieht er so kalt und tatenlos zu? Und warum hatte er sie hierher gebracht? War das ganze vergangene halbe Jahr eine Lüge gewesen. Sie war sich ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe so sicher gewesen. Sie hatte es ganz sicher gespürt. Sie versucht sich zusammen zu reißen und Riddle fest in die Augen zu sehen. "Was wollen Sie von mir, Professor? Warum bin ich eine gute Wahl? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Sie wendet ihren Blick auf Severus. Ihre Augen sind voller Tränen. "Sev? Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Ich dachte, du liebst mich. War alles nur Lüge? Die ganzen vergangenen sieben Monate? Oh, Sev, wie konntest du nur? Nun, wenn ich jetzt und hier und heute sterben muß, dann tue ich es. Für dich. Ich hoffe, daß ist dir Beweis genug meiner Zuneigung. "Trotzig sieht sie den beiden Männern ins Gesicht. Es ist nur Fassade, in ihr schreit alles vor Angst. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen als Riddle einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zugeht.  
  
Severus sagt eine ganze Weile gar nichts. Er ist kalt wie Marmor und hat nicht eine Gefühlsregung im Gesicht. Dann, es klingt mehr wie ein Zischen und mit funkelnden Augen, sagt er: " Mir mußt Du gar nichts bewiesen. Und Deine Zuneigung bedeutet mir nichts." Er blickt sie so kalt an, daß ihr klar sein müßte, daß die Sache für ihn hier mit erledigt war. "Und Du, meine kleine Jungfrau, hältst den Mund. Als Opfer hat man nicht zu sprechen!" Riddle schlägt ihr ins Gesicht. Severus zuckt äußerlich kaum merklich zusammen, aber innerlich schreit er auf. "So, es ist so weit." Riddle beginnt mit einer ganzen Menge seltsam anmutender Dinge, er schüttet zwei Flüssigkeiten in einander und spricht dazu irgendwelche Ritualformeln. Severus sieht interessiert zu. Dann schüttet er die Flüssigkeit auf einen Flachen Teller. "Und nun..." Er tritt auf Lily zu. "Das wichtigste, das Herz einer reinen Seele..." In dem Moment in dem er seine Hand ausstreckt und versucht mit voller Wucht Lilys Brustkorb zu zertrümmern um nach ihrem Herz zu greifen, wirft sich Snape dazwischen. Durch die Kraft und Schnelligkeit der Bewegung ist es nicht aufzuhalten. Riddle reißt ein Loch in seine Brust und seine Rippen brechen auseinander. Seine Hand berührt sein Herz und für einen kurzen Moment greift er zu. Severus wirft sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Riddle und reißt ihn zu Boden. Sie kämpfen. Riddles Kopf schlägt hart auf den Boden auf. Severus hat seine Hand um seinen Hals gelegt. Mit der anderen gelingt es ihm seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. er entfesselt Lily. "Lauf!" In dem Moment schafft es Riddle sich zu befreien und nagelt Severus unter sich am Boden fest. Er greift nach seinem Kragen um seinen Oberkörper und seinen Kopf immer wieder auf den Boden zu schlagen. Severus wehrt sich heftig. Blut läuft ihm aus dem Mund. "Lauf weg!" "Oh, Severus, ich hätte nicht, gedacht, das Du so schwach bist. Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht, und Versager kann ich nicht leiden!" Riddle hat Seinen Zauberstab an Snapes Brust gelegt und die Spitze leicht in die Wunde geführt, er ist bereit den Todesfluch zusprechen. Geistesgegenwärtig schlägt Snape mit voller Wucht mit dem Griff seines Zauberstabs gegen Riddles Hinterkopf, so daß er ohnmächtig auf ihm zusammen bricht. Severus schreit in dem Moment, in dem der Zauberstab sein Herz durchsticht, vor Schmerzen auf. Durch Riddles Körpergewicht hat er ihn ihm hinein gerammt. Severus schafft es, schwer atmend, sich von ihm zu befreien und auch den Zauberstab aus seiner Brust zuziehen. Das Blut sprudelt nur so hervor er preßt seine Hand gegen die Wunde. Es hilft nichts. Ihm wird schwarz vor Augen. Aber sein Lebensgeist verläßt ihn nicht. Als er gegen das Licht blinzelt, blickt er in Lilys grüne Augen. Sie hat ein großes Stück Stoff in das faustgroße Loch in seiner Brust gestopft. Er blickt sich um- Riddle ist verschwunden. "Lily...oh...bitte...vergib mir!"  
  
Lily sieht mit immer mehr Furcht Riddle zu. Sie ahnt daß es ihr Tod ist. Als er dann auf sie zugeht mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand schließt sie die Augen und wartet auf ihr Ende. Doch es kommt nicht. Als sie die Augen öffnet sieht sie den Zauberer und Severus miteinander kämpfen. Sie schreit und verdeckt ihr Gesicht mit den Händen als warme Blutstropfen darauf landen. Sevs Blut. Er hat versucht dich zu töten! Wie kannst du da noch so zärtlich an ihn denken. Nein, er hat dich nicht getötet. Er hat es auch nicht versucht. Das war Professor Riddle. Aber er hat dich ihm willig ausgeliefert und das ist ungefähr das Gleiche. Aber er hat dich andererseits auch gerettet. Du lebst noch. Als sie die Hände vom Gesicht nimmt ist Riddle weg, doch Severus zieht sich seinen Zauberstab aus der Brust. Unmengen von Blut sprudeln aus der Wunde, durch Sevs Hände hindurch, der verzweifelt versucht, den Fluß zu stoppen. Ihr wird schlecht als sie ihn so am Boden liegen sieht. Lily kann den metallischen Geruch des Blutes riechen. Mit aller Mühe versucht sie, ihr Abendessen bei sich zu behalten. Sie kniet nieder und reißt ein großes Stück Stoff aus ihrem Kleid. Es macht jetzt auch nichts mehr wenn es kaputt ist. Ich werde es sicherlich nicht nächstes Jahr tragen, nicht nach heute. Sie stopft ihm das Stück Stoff in die Wunde. Ihre Hände sind absolut ruhig. Sie tut alles mit einer mechanischer Routine. All ihre Illusionen sind ihr auf einen Schlag genommen worden. Sie kann noch nicht einmal weinen. Dann öffnet er die Augen und blickt sie an. Wie hatte sie diese schwarzen Augen doch geliebt. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn doch geliebt. Sie tat es immer noch, doch heute abend hatte er alles zerstört was hätte sein können. Er bittet um Vergebung. Seine schwache Stimme bringt die Barriere in ihr zum Einbruch. Dicke Tränen tropfen auf sein Gesicht hinunter. "Wie soll ich dir vergeben? Warum hast du das getan? Ich habe dich geliebt. Ich kann nicht glauben daß alles nur eine Lüge gewesen sein soll. Es tut so weh Sev." Leise setzt sie hinzu: "Hast du mich jemals auch nur für eine Sekunde geliebt?" Sie hat Angst davor daß die Antwort ihr Herz noch mehr brechen könnte.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid Lily!" Sein Stimme versagt, sein Atem geht rasselnd, "Ich... ich wollte Macht..." Er hustet. "Vergib mir." Als er den Mund öffnet ist er voller Blut. Es läuft über sein Kinn und auf seinen weißen Kragen, der jetzt unter dem schwarz deutlich zu sehen ist. "Ja, ich habe Dich geliebt. Leider viel zu spät..." Seine letzten Worte verschwimmen. Er krampft sich zusammen. Sein Oberkörper löst sich leicht vom Boden, sein Kopf fällt zurück. Er schließt die Augen vor Schmerzen. Der Krampf geht vorüber "Du wirst mir nie verzeihen können. Gut, ich darf es auch nicht von Dir erwarten. Bitte geh jetzt. Ich möchte nicht, daß Du mich so siehst." Sein Gesicht ist noch bleicher als sonst. Er ist eiskalt.  
  
Lily kann nicht anders. Sie beginnt wieder zu weinen. Verdammt, warum bist du so eine Heulsuse? Langsam beugt sie sich vor, wischt ihm das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel und küßt ihn leicht. Sie schmeckt den metallischen Geschmack des Blutes, das seinen Mund wieder füllt. Sie flüstert ihm ins Ohr, ganz leise, aus Angst jemand könnte sie hören, aber laut genug damit er sie verstehen kann. "Ich glaube dir. Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann bleibst du lange genug am Leben bis ich Hilfe geholt habe. Ich werde Dich aber nicht verraten. Sieh es als mein Abschiedsgeschenk, Sev. Ich schenke dir eine weiße Weste vor der Öffentlichkeit." Sie weiß nicht wieso, doch sie legt ihre beiden Händen über die Wunde in seiner Brust und schließt die Augen. Plötzlich hört sie auf zu bluten. Erschrocken springt sie auf und läuft die Treppen vom Kerker hoch, in den Großen Saal. Sie stürmt über die Tanzfläche, rempelt dabei James und Rouge an und läuft hinauf zu Dumbledore. Dessen Lächeln verschwindet als er Lilys panisches, tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sieht. Er beugt sich vor und sie flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, nach Atem ringend. Dumbledore nickt ernst und verschwindet durch eine Seitentür. Lily bleibt am Lehrertisch stehen und blickt hilflos in die Menge, bis sie James Blick auf sich ruhen spürt. Sie sieht ihn an und beginnt wieder zu weinen. Warum hatte Severus nur ---? Er mußte einfach leben. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen daß er für sie sterben sollte. Er würde leben. Das war ihr letztes Geschenk, zum Abschluß. Der tiefste Liebesbeweis den sie ihm geben konnte, den sie ihm jemals gegeben hatte.  
  
Dumbledore eilte sofort in den Kerker und kam in den Privaträumen von Professor Riddle an. Als er Severus am Boden Liegen sah, merkte er, daß er ohnmächtig sein mußte. Er rief nach Mme Pomfrey und beauftragte sie damit, ihn notdürftig zu versorgen und dann ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Was war passiert? Lily mußte noch einmal gefragt werden. Doch dazu sollte Dumbledore nie kommen. Er hatte eine Ahnung und er hielt es für klug sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Professor Riddle war verschwunden. das war Beweis genug dafür, daß er sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte. Obwohl er es eine Zeitlang gehofft hatte...Währenddessen im Ballsaal entschuldigt sich James höflich bei Rouge, die schon etwas erheitert wirkt und geht zu Lily hinüber. Er sieht ihr tief in die grünen Augen und versteht. Auch wenn er nicht weiß, was passiert ist, weiß er doch, daß ihr Herz zerbrochen ist. Behutsam legt er einen Arm um sie und führt sie hinaus. Weg von all den lustigen Schülern. Weg von dem Lärm, weg von den Blicken, die sie anstarren. Er bringt sie in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Die ganze Zeit spricht er kein Wort. Er setzt sie auf eine Couch am Kamin und sich daneben. Lange sitzen sie da. Sie weint und er starrt in die Flammen.------- -Severus kommt im Krankenhaus zu sich. Er denkt an die letzen Ereignisse- er hatte den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht. 


End file.
